1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel and a display apparatus having the display panel. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display panel which improves an appearance quality and a display apparatus having the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) apparatus includes an LCD panel and a driving device driving the LCD panel. The LCD panel includes a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of gate lines crossing the data lines. Thus, a plurality of pixels of the LCD panel may be defined by the data lines and the gate lines. The driving device includes a gate driving circuit outputting a gate signal to a gate line and a data driving circuit outputting a data signal to a data line.
In order to decrease a total size of the LCD apparatus and a manufacturing cost, a pixel structure capable of decreasing the number of data lines and the number of data driving circuits has been used. Two pixels adjacent to each other share one data line in the pixel structure. Thus, a plurality of pixels included in two pixel columns shares one data line so that the number of data lines is decreased. However, a plurality of pixels included in one pixel row is electrically connected to two gate lines adjacent to each other, and two gate signals different from each other are applied to two gate lines.
Two gate lines are necessary to drive the pixel row, so that two circuit stages generating two gate signals is formed in a peripheral area of the LCD panel corresponding to the pixel row in a display area of the LCD panel. Thus, a width of the peripheral area is increased so that a bezel width is increased.
In addition, in a high resolution LCD panel, a delay difference of a gate signal occurs by a resistance of a gate line so that pixels at left and right sides of the LCD panel have a charge difference by the delay difference. In result, a defect such as a vertical line occurs.